


You're Gonna Go Far Kid

by yoongisnoona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, peter is attracted to stiles, peter teaches stiles how to lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisnoona/pseuds/yoongisnoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Go Far Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble created to a prompt I was given on Tumblr. The whole work is based off of The Offspring's "You're Gonna Go Far Kid."

One could call Peter Hale many things. Handsome. Intelligent. Charismatic. Vain. Psychotic even.

No one could ever say that he was unobservant. After being stuck in a near vegetative state for years, as he waited for his body to repair itself cell by cell… he became very observant. There wasn’t much else that he could do. Peter had learned to blend in with his surroundings and take notice of everything; even the things going on in the background.

He learned that the things going on in the background were the things to which one wanted to pay the most special attention.

Stiles Stilinski was one of those things. 

The teenager wasn’t exactly in the background but he definitely wasn’t the center of attention which meant there were things about him that people didn’t notice. They didn’t notice how easily Stiles had adjusted to the whole ‘werewolf’ thing. They didn’t notice how Stiles was the one willing to make the tough decisions. While Scott was trying to play hero, Stiles was making choices that wouldn’t make him very well-liked but the ones that would keep his pack safe. It was a quality that Peter could admire.

When face to face with an arguably psychotic Alpha, Stiles had felt a healthy dose of fear but was more concerned with protecting his pack than his own life. He would make a marvelous werewolf, should he ever ask for the bite. 

No one realized that even though Scott was the glue that kept the rag-tag mess of a pack together, Stiles was the one determined to keep Scott alive. Scott was Stiles’ priority, second only to his father. Stiles had the ability to look at things in very black and white way. Good people were very good and bad people were very bad. It was Scott who lived in the world of grey in betweens. 

Stiles vicious loyalty was admirable and intriguing. He was smart and clever — noticing things that most would ignore. He was always asking questions; always figuring out his next step. 

When Stiles ask Peter, of all people, if he could help him with something, Peter’s curiosity peaked. 

“Can you show me how to lie to a werewolf?” were the first words out of the boy’s mouth and Peter’s eyebrows rose, his lips pursing out at the unusual request.

“And why would you need to know that?”

“We’re going to have to fight and negotiate with a hell of a lot more packs in the future. Since Scott is always in the middle of this mess… I want to be able to protect him and the others,” Stiles explained. 

Peter smiled to himself. Of course, it was always about Scott. Peter agreed to teach the boy about the secrets of lying to werewolves. He taught Stiles to focus his breathing, to keep his mind not on the lie but on something else. He taught Stiles to disguise himself with the airs of someone inconspicuous. Someone who would never be caught in a lie. He taught Stiles to speak quickly and firmly, to give himself no time to second-guess his words. He taught Stiles to believe his lies. Peter tested Stiles over and over again, asking him question, putting him under pressure and always searching for that tell-tale ‘blip’ in his heartbeat. 

Finally, the day came when Peter had nothing more to teach Stiles. On that day, Peter sat Stiles down in a chair in the burned out remains of his old home and interrogated him. Question after question and Stiles answered them smoothly. There was nothing irregular in his heartbeat as Peter circled around him; a predator closing in on its prey. 

Peter stopped behind Stiles and slid his hands over the teenager’s shoulders. He placed two fingers just above Stiles’ pulse point and leaned forwarded, to brush his lips against the boy’s ear as he whispered, “How long have you been attracted to me?” 

“I’ve never been attracted to you,” Stiles answered, quickly. 

“Are you lying to me?”

Stiles paused, his lips quirking upwards. He turned his head a fraction towards Peter. “Can’t you tell?”

Peter chuckled and let go of Stiles’ shoulders and moved to face him. “Unfortunately, no. I guess this means you’ve passed my little test. Nice work.” 

Stiles grinned and stood up, thanking Peter before rushing towards the front door of the Hale House. 

“Stiles.”

The boy stopped and glanced back, just as his hand reached the hole where the doorknob used to be. “Hm?”

“Are you ever going to answer my question?” Peter asked, leaning against the entryway of the old living room. Stiles only grinned at him, his eyes glittering mischievously in away that drove Peter mad. 

“No,” the teenager replied before heading out the door to the Jeep that was parked outside.

Peter smirked, amused at Stiles’ antics. That kid was definitely going to go far.


End file.
